Olivia Hye
Olivia Hye (Hangul: 올리비아혜) born Son Hye Joo (Hangul: 손혜주) is the twelfth member of the girl group LOONA. She was born on November 13, 2001 in South Korea. She made her solo debut on March 30th, 2018 with her song "Egoist" featuring seventh LOONA member, JinSoul. History Predebut= Olivia Hye was teased from March 8, 2018, until March 30, 2018, when her MV was released. Coincidentally with her album's release, BlockBerry Creative published a NAVER article featuring Yves, JinSoul and HeeJin behind the scenes of "Egoist". |-|Reveal= The first teaser, also known as the 'Who's Next Girl' teaser was released on March 8, 2018. It announced the date of the name and face reveal of the 12th girl. "2018. 03. 17 기도 Prayer" ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• The second teaser was released on March 16, 2018. It revealed Olivia Hye. "나는 그대, 그대는 나 I an thou, thou art me" ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• The third teaser was released on March 17, 2018. "나는 이기적이야 I’m selfish" ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• The fourth teaser was released on March 18, 2018. "내가 널 속일지 몰라 I might trick you" ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• The fifth teaser was released on March 19, 2018. "신께서 주신 당신을 과감하게 모든 걸 부숴버려요 You, who was sent by God Destroy all the things without hesitation" ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• The sixth teaser was released on March 20, 2018. "세 번의 키스 우리의 약속들이 빛이 되던 날 Three kisses, the day when our promises became the light" ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• The seventh teaser was released on March 21, 2018. "#Egoist" ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• The eighth teaser was released on March 22, 2018. It features 11th member, Go Won. "Life is Rosy" ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• The ninth teaser was released on March 23, 2018. It features 11th member, Go Won. "넌 호기심이 가득해 You’re way too curious" ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• On March 24, 2018, it was announced that the album Olivia Hye was available for pre-order. Hye, [ #GoWon &Olivia Hye] 예약구매를 통해 #이달의소녀 12번째 멤버 #OliviaHye 를 먼저 만나 보세요�� ▶http://cafe.daum.net/loonatheworld #LOONA #고원 #올리비아혜 ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• On March 25, 2018, the tracklist was revealed. It announced the release date of the Music Video and album. "Release 2018. 03. 30 pm12 [ #OliviaHye ], [ #GoWon &Olivia Hye] 01 #Egoist (Feat. #JinSoul) 02 #Rosy (Feat. #HeeJin)" ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• On March 28, 2018, the final teaser was released in the form of a 33 second YouTube video titled "Teaser 이달의 소녀/Olivia Hye (LOONA/올리비아 혜) "Egoist (Feat. JinSoul)". "�� #Egoist (feat. #JinSoul) 2018. 03. 30 pm12 (KST)" At the same time, the variation of the YouTube video teaser was released on V LIVE. "자정 공개 된 #이달의소녀 12번째 멤버 #OliviaHye 의 ' #Egoist ' 티저 보셨나요��? 네이버V에서는 어떤 새로운 컷을 만날 수 있을지 지금 확인 해 볼까요��? ▶️ http://www.vlive.tv/video/64630" ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• On March 29 00:00 AM (KST) until March 29 11:59 PM (KST), 2018, a giveaway was held on Instagram to win a prize of a polaroid picture of Olivia Hye with a handwritten message, and her signed album. The 1 winner will get to receive a signed album earlier than anyone else. The rules were as follows: # Upload your favorite picture of Olivia Hye on your Instagram with this tag ‘#OliviaHye’ # Leave a ‘Mission Complete’ comment and a congratulatory comment on this post�� # Sit back and look at the picture of Olivia Hye for a while�� # And wait for the announcement of winner while thinking about her first signed album�� ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• On March 30, 2018, album Olivia Hye and the Music Video for the lead track "Egoist" was released, along with the official album cover. "드디어 공개 된 #이달의소녀 #OliviaHye �� #진솔 , #희진 의 피처링으로 더 빛난 Hye를 만나주세요�� 데뷔곡 ‘ #Egoist ’MV에서 서서히 풀리는 이달의 소녀의 새로운 유닛의 비밀도 확인해 보세요�� The twelfth member Olivia Hye's single Hye has been realeased�� It includes two songs that #JinSoul and #HeeJin featured in each�� And there are some clues about the secret of LOOΠΔ's new unit in the music video for 'Egoist' So let's go and watch the video now on LOOΠΔ Youtube channel!�� ▶www.youtube.com/loonatheworld" |-|Videography= Discography Single albums * Olivia Hye (2018) Duets * Rosy (with Go Won, featuring HeeJin) (2018) Trivia * She is represented by a wolf. Her official color is debated, but is either gray or black. Her fruit is a plum. * Her zodiac sign is Scorpio. * She attends Sungshin Girl's High School in Seoul. * Following the trends of full names like Kim Lip and Go Won, Olivia Hye is also a full name. However, it differs from the other two as it follows western naming order conventions where 'Olivia' is the given name and 'Hye' is the surname. * The surname 'Hye' is taken from the first hangul of her given name. * She is the second youngest in LOONA. Gallery Category:Olivia Hye Category:Members Category:LOOΠΔ